Teletubbie Doom!!!!!!
by Malfoy
Summary: "To...scary..." Chokes the author as the Teletubbies put their radioactive gas on her. The author lays dead on the ground.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teletubbie Doom!!!!!!!  
  
Author's alert: This is veerrrryyyy weird, scary, and mental. So be prepared...  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at Teletubbie land. The four aliens were sitting happily together, figuring a way out to brainwash more young children to watch their show. They wanted to make them become their slaves. All of those little kiddies were too young and innocent to know how evil the teletubbies actually were. The four radioactive people rubbed their poisoned tummies and said, "Walalalalaland!" BOOM!!! They arrived at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. They skipped over the green grass, but every piece of grass died when they stepped on it. They sang a song that could make Lord Voldemort die of fright.   
  
They made their way towards the castle, laughing and chuckling with their demon breath. Every footstep they took, the four aliens inched closer and closer to Hogwarts. The people at Hogwarts had no idea that they would be cursed with gsuch doom. "Look there!" The little red gay one said. They looked at a broken down building and happily skipped towards it. Little did they know that Lord Voldemort was in there.  
  
Voldemort and his fellow death eaters were having a very important meeting on how to take over Hogwarts. But they were interrupted when a bunch of scary looking creatures entered the room. The death eaters looked at their powerful master, asking him for help with the look on their eyes. Voldemort himself looked terrified. He just saw four colorful monsters enter the room. Never in his whole career of studying the dark arts did he ever find something as dark as this. He wanted to kill them, for their daring of being even scarier than he was, but he couldn't reach his wand, for he was frozen to the spot. The Teletubbies look at their new "playmates" happily. "Let's play!" The green monster sang. Voldemort screamed as the green monster rubbed his tummy. The gray spot on his tummy lit up and showed a picture. Then, all of a sudden, the death eaters dropped dead on the ground. Now Voldemort was alone, helpless from the attack of these monsters. "Leave me alone!" Voldemort said, panic in his voice. Voldemort knew that he had taken more live forever potions than imaginable, but he wasn't sure if the potions would work with these evil, evil, demons.  
  
The Teletubbies started to sing their evil songs. "Let's play together and live happily ever after!" The Teletubbies sang cheerfully. Voldemort could feel himself dying. He choked as he struggled to stay alive. The Teletubbies were angry that their new- found friend had not taken his "nap" yet. They huddled together and decided to take out their deadliest weapon. They knew that everyone that had faced this torture had "fallen asleep". The Teletubbies opened their tummies and all of a sudden, the radioactive gas started to pour out. The four demons laughed emotionlessly as they watched their new "friend go to bed". Voldemort, the most evil dark wizard for a century, fell to the ground, dead. The Teletubbies watched as their newfound friend went to "nap".   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Teltubbie Doom!!!!!!! Part 2  
  
  
Author: The second part!! They intrude Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks!!!! This one is probably scarier than the first!!!! For all of you that don't know, I ended off with the Teletubbies killing all the death eaters and Voldemort.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!  
************************************************************************  
  
"That new friend of ours was naughty!" The yellow demon said. "Yeah! He wouldn't take his nappy, so we had to make him. But he turned out to be a good boy." The red said. They had just walked out of the old building with Voldemort dead in their hands.   
  
The four evil freaks started off towards Hogsmeade. The four demons walked down the nice little town and kept on walking until they reached Honeydukes. "OOOOOO!! It's a sweet shop! Let's go in!" Shrieked the green monster.   
  
The four scary aliens entered the shop! They shocked all of the customers. All of a sudden, there was a frenzy to get out of the shop. The four aliens with antennas didn't care, they were happy that they got all of the candy to themselves. As soon as the last customer left, they started to grab the candy off the shelves! The manager told them to stop, for she was panicking, she was afraid of what these monsters might do to her. "It's not nice to not share with others." The purple one said. "You should learn a lesson, for you did a bad thing!" The yellow one said happily. The other three scary dark arts creatures nodded. Almost at once, they started to sing their terrible song. They sang: We love to see you smile. Oh smile smile smile. You must learn to love. For we all love you! Oh love love love love... The manager felt like she was having a heart attack! She started to cough up blood. Her chrism blood -stained on the nearly spotless floor. She could feel her intestine burning and breaking apart. She felt her stomach burst open and all the blood burst out. She screamed as she felt herself torn apart, literally, and she entirely burst open. You could see a bloody eyeball lying on the floor.   
  
Since the woman had burst open, the Teletubbies were now stained with blood, and they frowned. "She got me dirty!" One of the evil freaks said. The Teletubbies looked at themselves and started to cry. Their high pitched cry echoed through Hogsmeade and as the sound went from house to house, the people that lived their dropped dead. The cry had the curse of Aveda Kedevra in it. That explained the reason it was so deadly. The teletubbies stopped crying and started laughing. The people that had died pleased the teletubbies because that this meant that they had taken their "nap".   
  
The teletubbies skipped towards Hogwarts and once more, and started laughing and having a demented look on their faces. But soon, they became hungry and wanted to eat. The teletubbies thrived on blood, human blood. So they went to the Three Broomsticks to see if they could find some good tasting blood. The four demons opened the door and a cold, hungry, breeze of wind slipped in to the cheerful pub. A lot of people looked at the strange creatures and muttered something to their companions. "It's not polite to keep secrets." The demented purple one said. "Oh yeah?" A very brutal looking wizard now came in to view. He had about ten people that followed him. There were more whispers in the crowed, because that wizard was the leader of the gang...a very bad gang. "You shan't wear any clothes like that." The red alien said. "He should be punished." Agreed the green. The four demons huddled together and decided on a plan. These wizards were going to be the ones they ate. For the first time, the teletubbies smiled and showed their teeth. The people in the pub gasped. The four evil freaks had sharp, small, razor teeth. It looked like they were used to rip flesh out, and they had proof to backup their thought because there were bits of blood and leftover flesh stuck inside their teeth!   
  
The four aliens rampaged towards the gang leader when he wasn't prepared and started to rip up any part of him they could get their sharp, little teeth on. It was disgusting cause you saw blood gushing out of the person's body. One person fainted and quite a few of them barfed. Soon, the teletubbies were only gnawing on a bone, while the blood was completely gone because the teletubbies had licked it all up! (Author: I'm sorry that this is so gruesome, but I had to prove my point on how evil the teletubbies actually were.) The remaining people ran out of the room, for fear that they would be their next victims. The teletubbies looked at each other happily, because they were now full, and continued to skip towards Hogwarts.   
  
Author: In the next episode, the teletubbies make it to Hogwarts!! Will Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard be able to stop them? Or will this be the end of the wizarding world? If Dumbledore dies, that means the most powerful wizard had died. So this would definitely result in the end of this magical world if the teletubbies win. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Teletubbie Doom.   



End file.
